


Drive

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Seunghyun and Jiyong go for a driveOriginally posted on AFF on 3/17/2015. Can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/923583/drive-bigbang-gtop-jiyong-seunghyun-drabble





	Drive

Jiyong couldn't sleep. He wanted to. Desperately. They had been working nearly all day, every day, for the new album and tour. He was exhausted, all the way down to his bones, and all he wanted was a deep, heavy sleep. Alas, she was a teasing mistress, always two steps ahead, never letting Jiyong catch up to her. Sighing, he reached for his phone.

 

_To: Turtle_

_Are you still awake?_

 

_To: Shell_

_Unfortunately_

 

_To: Turtle_

_Up for a drive?_

 

_To: Shell_

_Still in your cheer uniform?_

 

_To: Turtle_

_.… yes_

 

_To: Shell_

_See you in a few_

 

Jiyong could feel Seunghyun's smirk through his phone, and he rolled his eyes.

 

 

 

Seunghyun looked over at his boyfriend as they cruised through down the freeway. It was an unusually warm night, and the windows were down. Jiyong had one hand on the steering wheel, the other draped on the console. His head rested lazily on the headrest, his eyes heavy and sleepy. Seunghyun wasn't worried, though. He knew Jiyong's mind was too wide awake and focused for something to happen. His lips raised in amusement and lust as his eyes roamed Jiyong's t-shirt and his pink cheer shorts. He readjusted himself and let his left hand sneak over to Jiyong's right thigh.

 

“Hyung.”

 

“What?”

 

“Not while I'm driving.”

 

“But I'm not doing anything.”

 

Jiyong gave Seunghyun a stern look, then chuckled. Seunghyun joined in, and together they turned forward, driving into the night, looking into the future, Seunghun's hand still on Jiyong's thigh.

 

* * *

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=15oi841)


End file.
